User talk:BachLynn23
Talk Archives Run you clever message, and remember ---- Less active-ness Heyo ^_^ School's started again, this time I'll be even more busy than I was before. I'll be on mostly during the weekends, and I will still be active enough to do my rb edits, and stuff of it. So, I'm gonna be less active, letting you know, yaay >.< But I won't be less active to the point where I'd have to be inactive for a few months. Thanks! Claiming Ello, I just finished a claim Ivory Bennett could you check it pretty please? Junebugg666 (talk) 18:33, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering if I could help out with some of the demigod powers that are unfinished? ~TheRemnantEater Uncategorized Templates Bachy? I have a question, I placed non-includes on almost all of the templates in the page. Unfortunately, I don't see the names disappearing after I added the categorizes. Did I do something wrong?;~; Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ badge and stuff Just wanted to say sorry for all my inactivity of late and present you with this badge: OOOhhh O.O *boows* Thanks!:D BTW, i kinda added a ton of categories for categories >.<" in case u find more now Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ Hybrid vs Broken Excuse me, Bachy. My match with Hybrid had just finished. Can you please judge: Cries_of_War/Round_2/Broken_vs_Hybrid? :) Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ powers Hey Bach, just messaging you cause I got a question about something. Nyxil made a claim for twin sons of Mnemosyne and it was approved but he never made a page for the characters. He put the twins up for adoption and I decided to take them. The twins wouldn't have the 3/6/9 powers unlocked would they? Windsword7 Let The Battle Begin 06:45, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Rewriting Hey Bach. I read over some of my characters' histories and have come to the realization that how I wrote the history was rather...well, boring. So, I'm asking permission to rewrite them; adding a few monster incidents here and there as well as more events in the childhood part but nothing too big that will change the original flow of the chars' histories. So, may I? :) Cries of War Hi there. Rider and I have finished our battle and are hoping you could judge it. The link is here http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Cries_of_War/Round_2%2FBird_vs_Rider 09:08, June 16, 2013 (UTC) the blank coding Hii, could I put reserves on the birds and cages one please? ^-^ Claim I have a BC claim in the forum and it's been almost two months since I first put it there. Float hasn't checked/claimed it for ages and I was wondering if you could contact her. Thanks, Bird. 02:40, June 19, 2013 (UTC) 2 weeks Hey, I'm just going to let you know that I'm going to be inactive for the next 2-3 weeks (hopefully just 2) because of a new family member, as well as just normal family issues. I'll be able to come on once or twice a week, maybe. Thanks. soooo did we ever come to a conclusion on the fate of the skirmishes? should we write up a vote or something? blank coding Could I reserve the cats & music coding por favor? Cool, thanks! :D Thank you thank you thank you for the wtf awesome coding :D *greatest hug that mankind has ever did* Another Idea Aside from the prize conversion center, I was thinking of putting up word bubbles for non-cabin gods too, so that BC kids can also have conversations with their godparent (even if they don't really like the idea >.<). Fine, and I would like a small piece of help >.< Tis' fine Bach ^-^ besides, it makes my talk page look beautiful in a small part of it :P By the way.. I was supposed to hold up that fanfic contest I was planning this month right? Well, is it okay if it was to be held around only next month? I haven't had much time to work on it :/ And, do you mind helping me come up with a worthy description/message/thing of it? I'm not that good with those >.< Prizes Bachy, it says LL3 for Japan is already done and Dead and I have a chance to claim a prize... umm, what are the "prizes" exactly? ^w^? Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ Infirmary I know it isn't really used much but I was wondering if it were possible for us to move the Infirmary to a new location. It just seems really crazy to me that it's placed in the ''fourth ''floor of all places. It's just a suggestion though :) hm Yea, thing that goes on top of the contest page to explain it, and I think anytime around this week or the following or the one after the following would be fine ^-^ And I already have the page project on my own sandbox wiki ^-^ but thanks Bach :D Voting forum I've already come up with a synopsis for the voting and the 2 options are in place. Your suggestion of converting the fourth floor to a new place is under the header "Note" as it is still an unofficial idea and it depends on the result of the votation. My problem here is.... I kind of forgot to ask if I can put up the page for voting already.... ^_^" So, may I? Or would you rather read through what's on the page first?